warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:General patton 101
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:General patton 101 page. Please read ALL of the Important Links on the Main Page before beginning any editing activities on this wiki, as the Warhammer 40k Wiki has very strict formatting and content guidelines. Failure to follow them may lead to the immediate deletion of your work. If you have any questions or need help please contact either Lead Administrator Montonius or Associate Administrator Algrim Whitefang. Thanks, and enjoy your time here! Re: Profile Pic General Patton, What pic are you trying to upload? I can upload it for you if you need help. Algrim Whitefang, Associate Administrator http://i49.photobucket.com/albums/f262/SGM-Daly91/Warhammer%2040K/SWBadgesmall_zpsa703bc79.png (talk) Alright, It looks like I can't upload if for you but here is how you do it; go to your main User Page. Take your mouse and move the pointer over the blank avatar picture. The command "Edit Avatar" will pop up below it. Simply click on this, then browse and find the pic you want to upload. Then all you have to do is click "Save When I'm Done" Algrim Whitefang, Associate Administrator http://i49.photobucket.com/albums/f262/SGM-Daly91/Warhammer%2040K/SWBadgesmall_zpsa703bc79.png (talk) Gammer Usage The grammer in the message you sent me was fairly subgrade aswell, you need to write your story in proper english before anyone is gonna want to read it, let alone reveiw it. Sorry if Im coming off as harsh, but its the truth. Orkmarine 05:52, August 5, 2014 (UTC) What Block? Gen. Patton 101, I'm am unsure as to what "Block" you are referring to? I checked the Block logs, and nowhere does it show that you were ever blocked, by either Montonius (Lead Admin and Founder), myself or Shas'o'Kais. What content is it that you are not able to get into? If you were truly blocked from this wiki, you wouldn't even be able to send me a message about it on my Talk Page. Since that isn't the case, I am unsure as to what is occurring on the wiki on your end. Please clarify your meaning as soon as you can, so that we can remedy the situation. Sound good? Thanks for your understanding. Algrim Whitefang, Associate Administrator http://i49.photobucket.com/albums/f262/SGM-Daly91/Warhammer%2040K/SWBadgesmall_zpsa703bc79.png (talk) Yeah, but it does need to be to a readable standard, and the best way to improve it to just take time when your writing. Unless english isn't your native tounge, in which case it may be more difficult. Orkmarine 09:36, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Block Fix I have checked the block log and it turned out your IP address was blocked, most likely during a time before you made your current account and were still just a Wikia contributor. I have removed the block, so the problem should not occur in future. --=Shas'o'Kais= Mobility, Technology, Firepower - In the name of the Greater Good; we will triumph. (talk) 11:38, August 8, 2014 (UTC) Rogue Trader- Rising Star. RP invitation Hi Patton! I know that you are interested in joining an RP, so I thought if you want to join Jago's RP. I know that you didn't make it into the Deathwatch, but you can join this one! Currently we are 3 players(me, Chaffen and jago),not very much. Jago plays as a Rogue Trader, chaffen as his bodyguard and I play as Emissary of the Trader's Dynasty. We need more players. I do remember that you wanted to be a kasarkin. If you want, you can be a Mercenary who wears a Carapace Armour, that fight's for the Rogue Trader. Right now, Chaffeen needs soldiers(he will commence an operation), so you will be second-in-command if you want. No character profile is needed, just name your character, write down his action and and his specialty and join in(and also read our latest posts)! I presume that you know how OOC, IC, IM works right? If you don't then here is an answer(OOC-out of character, IC-in character, IM-in mind). Try not to make an Overpowered character and good luck! If you're interested, then make a post in the Rp http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:54286#29 hope to see you there! ZiXIS (talk) 06:55, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Rogue Trader- Rising Star. In response Well, that grammar problem didn't stop you when you wanted to join the Deathwatch RP, so I see no reason why you should stop now. Also, I have noticed that most users here that post their messages don't even check their grammar mistakes, even those who know how to write. So I have thought about two ideas: First, naturaly, check your messages when you are done, like I said, most people don't. So when your message is ready, do check if their are some grammar errors in your message. Second, I was thinking that your character may come from a feral world, that would explain your "bad" dialog. I was thinking that you would look good as a General-Commander of the Typhon's 1st Mercenary Corp. Meaning that you will have to work with Chaffeen(he has a military mission, so he will "borrow" your men for the mission). Play your character the way he is, not someone who is all nice to others. You have your own ego, and you do care about your men. So be strong and self-confidential, this is how I see your character. So jump in the rp! I will talk with Chaffeen and Jago about other things... ZiXIS (talk) 10:34, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Cadian shock trooper Patton, I know that you love your Cadian 101st regiment. But it has nothing to do with our RP. All I'm saying is that I want you to take Control over a vassal regiment of the Crypt Dynasty. Just tell me if you want to be part of the RP or not. ZiXIS (talk) 00:06, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Crypt Dynasty regiment Everything is OK, Patton. You didn't ruin anything, and it is good that you have questions. About the regiment, it’s a fan made faction, this is a private army that serves the Dynasty that the Rogue Trader comes from. About your character, you can name him the way you want, you can dress him the way you want, and create his character the way you want. About freedom, you are a servant of a Rogue Trader, so everything goes through him, but you can complete your objectives the way you want. So yea... that the it's goes.. Ardboyz I'm sorry but I have no idea what you are talking about. The page still exists. --=Shas'o'Kais= Mobility, Technology, Firepower - In the name of the Greater Good; we will triumph. (talk) 04:05, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Kasarkin You can be that, I guess... you need also to write down what weapon will you use. With that being said, I don't think that you will have a lot of freedom as a soldier. Since Chaffeen needs a number of soldiers that will follow him on his mission. I do though advice you to reconsider on your roll, and take the previous offer. Talk to Chaffeen how you want to make your entrance. ZiXIS (talk) 08:05, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Entrance Your battlefield location will depend on your roll. If you'll choose to be the Kasarkin Soldier, then you may find yourself on the first line of battle. If you will choose to be the General-Commander that I want you to be, then you'll play a bigger part in the rp, you will have a greater freedom and you will command the private army from a safe location. About entrance. Just use your imagination! Also, depends on who you choose to be, follower or a leader? You can make your entrance however you want it to look like. You can make it look like if you have walked into Thracnyck(Chaffeen) or us by accident. You can make it look like if you were going to the Ship's bridge and so on... like I said, use your imagination... Also, don't be afraid to make mistakes, and don't apologise so often! None of us will be mad at you, and no one is in hurry. Have confidence! Everything is OK! Just make an entrance already, think how you will make it. And as always, read what you wrote! You do make grammar mistakes, but they won't happen if you will correct them right after when you finish your post. So introduce your character already and and jump in the rp! ZiXIS (talk) 22:27, August 14, 2014 (UTC) I'm not good at reviews. As the subject implies, I'm not good at reviewing others' work Patton. Hereticalthoughts (talk) 03:00, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Character Hey Patton! Good to have you on our rp! I've noticed that you haven't named your character, in order for us to be less formal towards your character, I suggest that you give him a name. think of any name, not a nickname. That is why you write "I" all the time I guess... never mind that. Hope that this won't be a problem. ZiXIS (talk) 01:21, August 27, 2014 (UTC) Patton... I know that you are fascinated with Kasarkin troops, but it is just a bit hard for me to understand you. Your pic is a pic of a Kasarkin soldier, I see no association with the word "Ghost" when I see it. Also, this is what I meant when I said that I want you to give your character a NAME, not a NICKNAME. Ghost is a nickname, just give your character a name, something like General Triton Nix. And then add a nickname if you want to... If you don't know how to name your character, then I suggest that you check out this site: http://planetarynames.wr.usgs.gov/Page/Planets These planets are named after many mythical deities, just look below the main planet name and you will see the secondry name. ZiXIS (talk) 19:36, August 27, 2014 (UTC) Cool Yea, sounds good! That's a fitting name for a General! About the rp, I'm already participating in 3 rps, so I don't want to strech it out. Don't worry though! I'm sure that you will find someone who will join your rp. And about that guy who ruins all your account. It is nothing really, anyone can edit anyones profile or talk page. Just make sure that your story and other info is saved somewhere on the computer. Don't be too stressful about it. ZiXIS (talk) 08:09, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Account Protection I have protected this talk page, as well as your own account profile page to only be editable by registered users like yourself. Any trolling will have to be done by a registered account, which we can block easily. I have heard that blocking the IP of those accessing the Internet through the NSW Department of Education proxies will also block everyone else on that network, since they all share the same IP. As this seems to be what has happened, I will remove the IP block. Take note though that if the person starts vandalising wiki content pages, we will have no choice but to block the IP address. --=Shas'o'Kais= Mobility, Technology, Firepower - In the name of the Greater Good; we will triumph. (talk) 11:11, August 29, 2014 (UTC) Your RP Thread I wouldn't mind (I suprisingly can rp as an Imperial Guard character quite decently) But I want to wait until the Rogue Trader rp finishes or dies so I can focus on one rp thread at a time. However, if the Rogue Trader appears to be inactive, I'll help you out with yours'. How does that sound? Go to Moddb.com and type in Titanium wars mod for ether Soulstorm or Dark Crusade (your preference) and there will be instructions in the download on how to install it. Oh and, having a cracked game should be no problem. Others with a cracked DoW have made the mod work nicely. MasterofAgony693 (talk) 02:40, September 1, 2014 (UTC) Re: Rp Well, I was considering beginning a Tau or Adeptus Mechanicus themed rp, but it seems like all are focused on Deathwatch squad rp and the realm of chaos at the moment. MasterofAgony693 (talk) 01:57, September 15, 2014 (UTC) The Chaos RP has started Here's the link to the RP, http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:56444 Get going GP Reinno (talk) 03:33, September 24, 2014 (UTC) new No need for that, Danny will create another thread once he will come back. ZiXIS (talk) 05:19, October 4, 2014 (UTC) When? Don't know, you will have to wait for him. Everything that I say is formal, not personal. So yea, no hard feelings ZiXIS (talk) 11:03, October 4, 2014 (UTC) Patton I know you think you have a good grasp of the lore, but that isn't the case. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 13:06, October 4, 2014 (UTC) I would scrap the concept and start from scratch. I know that's not what you want to hear, but I think it would be best. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 03:09, October 5, 2014 (UTC) Primarily the trainers, recruits and the fact that one genral keeps readopting them. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 04:59, October 5, 2014 (UTC)